


Heart's Desire

by weebeanie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, McShep Match Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebeanie/pseuds/weebeanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McShep_Match 2012 entry for TEAM TIME<br/>Prompt: Fly in the ointment</p>
<p>A grateful alien race offers Rodney McKay his heart's desire. But is his new life truly perfect?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart's Desire

"McKay. Hey, come on... I _know_ you can hear me. Open your eyes."

Oh not again.

This was _not_ happening.

Well no one could _make_ him get up. He was staying right here, asleep. _Safe._

"Don't wanna... Go 'way."

_"Rodney."_

He recognized _that_ voice. Rodney struggled to force his eyes open. He blinked rapidly and focussed on the familiar face gazing down at him in affectionate relief.

_"Jennifer?"_

Now this was a great way to wake up. Curled up in a comfortable bed with his perfect, blond, genius girlfriend smiling at him in adoration... Rodney McKay sighed in contentment and smiled lazily up into Jennifer's warm hazel eyes.

Huh?

_Blue._

Jennifer's eyes were blue. Of course they were. He must be even more exhausted than he had realised. He really needed to get some rest. Which wasn't going to be easy considering Jennifer was bouncing excitedly on the bed beside him.

"Rise and shine Doctor McKay. It's a _very_ big day."

Sure it was.

"Oh _please_ , I save the universe on a regular basis. Every day is an important day."

Rodney pulled the blankets round him and nearly moaned aloud with pleasure. This mattress was just right. Idly, he wondered when his requisition of a prescription mattress had finally been approved. He must have been working too hard recently if he hadn't noticed _this._

Jennifer continued to beam down at him in the overly indulgent smile she usually reserved for small children or cute, cuddly animals. "And you can't think why _today_ is special."

Now that was never a good question from a woman. Rodney rapidly considered and rejected various birthdays and anniversaries. Nope. He had nothing. Time to bluff and deny, deny, deny...

"Why would today be...? _Wait._ I can't believe I forgot. What time is it? Why didn't you wake me?"

How could he have forgotten the most important day of his life!

Okay, focus. He could do this. He was prepared. No need to panic.

Panicking was not good. He would _not_ panic.

He was _totally_ panicking.

Rodney swore he could feel his airways shutting down as he gulped for oxygen.

"Breathe Rodney. Everything is on schedule. All you need to do is shower, shave, put your suit on and go over your acceptance speech. We have plenty of time.

Jennifer's soothing tone settled his nerves a little.

"Shower, shave, suit, speech... okay. _Okay._ That's completely doable."

Rodney shook off his panic and forced a smile.

Jennifer leaned in to kiss him softly. "We have plenty of time."

He nodded. "Plenty of time... _Fine._ Good. _Perfect._ "

Incredibly, Jennifer's smile brightened even further. She was so cute and tiny and smart. How did he get so lucky? She actually loved him and could even handle his moods without running for the hills or having a nervous breakdown.

Rodney could admit, to himself at least, that he wasn't the easiest person to live with. But Jennifer calmed and settled him in a way no one could, except for... Except for...

"Rodney?"

Jennifer's voice pulled him away from trying to capture the fleeting thought.

"Have I told you how perfect you are, Jennifer?"

"Only every day since we started dating. Now hurry up, sweetie. I have _everything_ under control."

—-

Life was good.

Rodney relaxed under the spray of water.

Actually, life was prefect.

He lived on a floating city. He had the best job in three galaxies. He had a hot, smart girlfriend who was crazy about him.

Earth was, temporarily at least, safe from alien attack. Atlantis was back in Pegasus where it belonged.

Since the program was made public he'd become a hero. Canada and the States were fighting to call him their National Treasure.

And this afternoon, finally, his genius would be acknowledged and honoured publically.

At a special ceremony held on Atlantis but broadcast live on Earth, he would be awarded the Nobel Prize for Physics.

Yes, his life was just perfect.

Rodney turned off the water and watched the swirling pattern as it drained away.

His brow furrowed. There was something he was forgetting.

The final drops vanished and he turned away.

—-

Four hours to go until the ceremony and Rodney was wandering aimlessly around the hallways. He'd gone over his acceptance speech so many times that he was ready to toss the damn thing and go with 'It's about bloody time' instead. Despite Jennifer's suggestion, he had no intention of changing into his suit yet. That was just asking for an emergency to occur in the sewage system which only he could fix.

He'd decided a walk around his city would help with the vaguely uneasy feeling which must be due to nerves. Biggest day of his life and all that...

His fingers trailed along the walls as he wandered and he had the strangest sensation that Atlantis was unsettled too. Which was ridiculous. There was no evidence that Atlantis was sentient. Though that would be very cool, he thought wistfully.

This was getting ridiculous. He was getting his Nobel today. He should be on top of the world!

Rodney turned and strode decisively towards the science labs. A dose of adoration from his minions would put him the right frame of mind.

—-

"Rodney! You are excited, yes?"

Rodney had had to run the gauntlet of his fans (formerly known as the Atlantis Science Department) before he reached Zelenka and sanity.

His pleasure at their congratulations and compliments had rapidly morphed into a persistent desire to spacegate them all. Apparently a little mindless adoration went a very long way. And shouldn't his science teams actually have some work to do other than fawning over him?

At least Radek appeared busy.

"Yes, Radek. I'm happy, excited, positively giddy in fact. Now what are you up to here?"

"I'm going over the repair schedule for the Gateships." Radek smiled and gestured towards the screen. "It may not be sexy science but maintenance is important. This can save lives."

Rodney zoned out Radek's detailed explanation of the repair schedule. His eyes drifted to the Gateship schematics spread haphazardly over the work surface.

_Gateship._

What _had_ he been thinking when he chose such a pompous name for the boxy, bouncy little space craft? He really shouldn't be allowed to name anything.

A sudden shadow caught the corner of his eye and he jerked his gaze to the doorway. The _empty_ doorway. He could have sworn that someone was standing there just now. Well, leaning there. He squinted fiercely as if he could bring the shadow back by force of will.

He stumbled forward. If he could just...

A hand reached out to steady him and Radek's voice broke his stupor. "Are you alright, Rodney?"

Rodney wrenched his gaze away from the doorway and fixed on Radek. "Yes, fine. Why do you ask?"

"Is nothing... Just... you keep staring at empty doorway. You are expecting someone?"

"Yes. _No_... no. I should be going. I need to get ready."

Radek smiled and patted his shoulder companionably. "Of Course, I will see you at ceremony. Do not be nervous, my friend. All will be perfect, I am sure."

"Perfect. Yes. Everything's just _perfect._ "

That word was getting to be really annoying.

—-

"Hey McKay, are you ready for your party?"

Rodney turned to find Ronon striding towards him. He braced himself for the inevitable thump on the arm which was his teammate's sign of affection. He really needed to get Ronon to alternate arms or he was going to develop some kind of repetitive strain injury.

"It is a _ceremony,_ Ronon."

Teyla followed behind more sedately, holding Torren in her arms.

"Whatever. There's free food and drink. It's a party."

Rodney grinned, more relaxed than he'd been all day. "Don't worry, Ronon, I reminded them to double the food order."

Teyla smiled and shook her head at Ronon's satisfied grin.

"Congratulations, Rodney. I understand it is a great honour your people bestow on you today. It is certainly one which is well deserved."

Rodney flushed with pleasure as Teyla handed Torren over to Ronon and moved to embrace Rodney in customary Athosian fashion. He rested his forehead against Teyla's momentarily then pulled her into a quick hug which left them both laughing.

"ReRe hug!"

Rodney turned in response to the demand and caught Torren as he propelled himself out of Ronon's arms. "Kid, you are getting heavy! Has Ronon been feeding you?"

Torren grinned widely showing off four new teeth. "Food?" he asked hopefully.

Teyla nodded. "Yes, Torren. Food and a bath and then it will be sleep time for you."

Torren pouted and turned to Rodney for protection. "No seep!"

Teyla reclaimed her wriggling offspring. "Torren Rodney, you are a growing boy and you need to sleep to grow."

Torren tilted his head in consideration. "I seep, I grow big?"

Ronon nodded sagely. "As big as me."

Torren's eyes widened. "I seep lots!"

Rodney grinned as Teyla carried off her suddenly compliant toddler. "Excellent plan." He turned to face Ronon's serious gaze.

"So. You worried?"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "It's an awards ceremony, Ronon. I'm the guest of honour. I think I'll survive."

Ronon thumped his arm and Rodney staggered sideways. What was with the unexpected thumping? They had a bracing system! "Not that. Are you worried about asking Keller?"

Rodney's mouth was suddenly dry as he stared at Ronon uncomprehendingly. Ronon reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "I kept it safe like you asked. You still gonna do it after your speech?"

Rodney took the box in trembling hands. A jewellery box... A ring box... With an engagement ring for Jennifer, because that was the next logical step, right? He had the perfect career, the perfect girlfriend... and now they could live happily ever after. It would be just... perfect.

Rodney forced himself to breathe. Breathing was good.

"McKay? You in there?"

Rodney could feel himself starting to babble. "Yeah. Yes. Thanks for this. I've just. Got to go and sort out some final arrangements for the... the ring thing."

Ronon smirked. "You do that."

Rodney ignored his teammate's amusement and walked off quickly.

He _really_ needed some air.

 

—-

 

Rodney sat on the edge of the pier and reminded himself that a Noble prize winner should not be contemplating running away _before_ receiving his reward. That was just crazy. Once he had the award in his hands he could probably pull off any eccentric behaviour but until then he needed to hold off his impending nervous breakdown.

Which was obviously coming soon... There was no logical reason for the knot in his stomach and the persistent empty sensation. Oh and the fact that just the thought of asking Jennifer to marry him left him nauseated.

He'd tried focussing on the idea of marriage in case it was the proposal itself that was freaking him out. He probably still had unresolved issues after the whole Katie Brown non-proposal fiasco.

If anything the idea of actually being married to Jennifer was even _more_ disturbing.

Which _was_ crazy.

Jennifer was _perfect._

They were perfect together.

There was no reason for him to be cataloguing all the reasons why they'd be better off as friends. He could almost script the awkwardly relieved conversation they would have breaking things off. It seemed much more plausible than a proposal.

Maybe his genius had finally slipped over the edge into insanity.

Well, he wouldn't let anyone lock him up in a padded room. He was definitely going to go the Evil Genius Overlord route. All he needed was the cat.

Rodney's gaze drifted moodily over the water and across the pier.

This was actually a pretty good thinking spot. The sound of the ocean and the evening breeze were oddly soothing considering his usual dislike for nature. All he was missing was a cold beer and some conversation.

 

—-

 

The choice between checking himself into the infirmary for prodding and voodoo or facing the adoring crowds at the ceremony took some consideration. Pride won out over paranoia and Rodney made his way towards the Gate Room.

He barely acknowledged the smiles and congratulations offered by civilians and marines as he passed. Muttering his acceptance speech under his breath, he ignored the increasingly heavy weight of the ring box in his jacket.

"Rodney! Where have you been?"

Rodney reflexively shoved a hand over the bump created by the ring box as Jennifer fussed over his collar and straightened his tie. He may as well give up now and head for that padded room. He was obviously too far gone if his only reaction to the sight of his almost-fiance in a tiny almost-dress was the ridiculous conviction that he could never marry someone with hair so neat... or long... or _blonde._

"They're ready to start Rodney. Everyone is waiting for you by the gate."

Okay. He could do this. He would walk to the gate. Give a killer speech, accept his Nobel and then bask in the knowledge that no one could ever deny his genius again. Then he'd propose, get married and live happily ever after. He would enjoy his perfect life even if it killed him.

He followed Jennifer to the Gate room trying to project proud genius hero rather than condemned crazy guy. It seemed to be working if the smiles and waves of his adoring crowd were anything to go by. When had the population of Atlantis become so perky?

Jennifer pushed him towards the podium gently and slipped off to stand with Ronon and Teyla. Rodney scanned the crowd and hoped it wasn't obvious how uncomfortable he was. It was suddenly too hot, his skin was itchy and this suit was just wrong. He forced a weak smile as he spotted Jeannie and Kaleb standing with Radek, all grinning up at him. Rodney rapidly scanned each face and noted the few he could actually name, others he vaguely recognized and the many who he'd been quite happily unaware of the existence of.

It seemed like nearly the entire population of Atlantis had turned out.

Nearly.

"McKay. Are you ready?"

Rodney jerked his gaze towards his companion on the podium. Huh... hadn't it been empty a minute ago? These military types did move silently. Rodney forgot to breathe as he saw the crisp Air Force uniform, the insignia denoting the rank of colonel and the familiar smiling face. A name popped into his head.

_"John?"_

The military commander of Atlantis laughed. "It's Sam, actually. You're not going to forget your old friends now that you're famous, Rodney, are you?" Colonel Samantha Carter's amusement faded at Rodney's distress.

"Are you ill, McKay? What do you need?"

"I need Sheppard. Where is he? John!"

Rodney staggered off the podium and pushed his way through the confused audience, ignoring the confused murmurs and voices calling out to him. He had to find Sheppard. He must be here somewhere. He _had_ to be. A movement in the crowd caught his attention. He turned to face the slender figure emerging from the crowd to stand calmly before him.

Rodney staggered as memories rushed back to him.

 

_"These little guys are really grateful, McKay. I think we're heading into hero-worship territory."_

_"Well, why not? I did save their planet. Anyway. It's about time I got some worship around here!"_

_"Aw Rodney, you know I worship the ground you walk on."_

_"Again with the joking! Well at least the D'Jann appreciate my genius. They said they were going to help me find my heart's desire!"_

 

Rodney stepped forward to confront the D'Jann.

"You! _You_ did this. Why?"

The silent alien merely smiled and Rodney lurched forward angrily. He would make it talk. Rodney's vision clouded over and he was falling. No, _no!_ He needed to stay awake. He needed to find John.

 

—-

 

"McKay. Hey, Rodney, c'mon... I _know_ you can hear me. Open your eyes."

Oh not again.

This was _not_ happening.

Well no one could _make_ him get up. He was staying right here, asleep. _Safe._

"Don't wanna... Go 'way."

_"Rodney."_

He recognized _that_ voice. Rodney struggled to force his eyes open. He blinked rapidly and focussed on the familiar face gazing down at him in affectionate relief.

_"John?"_

Rodney scrambled upwards and snagged a hand in John's vest, pulling him close.

"Oh thank God. John. I was on Atlantis and I had a Nobel and Jennifer. But it wasn't... right. And I couldn't... I couldn't _find_ you. You were gone. It was like you never existed. I couldn't find _you._ "

Sheppard's hands were solid and real as they gripped Rodney's arms and held him steady. Rodney allowed himself to borrow Sheppard's strength and concentrated on those warm hazel eyes, refusing to break contact for a second.

John seemed equally reluctant to look away and leaned in to whisper fiercely. "McKay. I'm right here. You're stuck with me, remember?"

For the first time Rodney became aware they were not alone. He quickly took in the clearing, the silent D'Janns standing nearby guarded by Ronon and Teyla, the flower-strewn altar... seriously had he been lying on _that?_ He could only be grateful it hadn't been a team of marines who'd rescued him rather than Sheppard.

Sheppard...

His attention was pulled back to John who was still holding on to Rodney as if he too feared this could be another false reality.

Rodney stepped closer, taking a moment to savour the heat of John's body next to his.

"You came for me?"

" _Nothing_ could ever keep me from you. You know that, Rodney. I will _always_ come for you." Pulling Rodney to his side he turned to glare defiantly at the D'Janns, daring anyone to object.

Ronon was eerily calm in that ready-to-massacre-just-give-me-an-excuse way of his. He twirled his gun before idly blasting an innocent tree stump. Rodney's lips quirked as he spotted several other blackened stumps dotted around the clearing...

"John, Rodney. I think it would be wise to return to Atlantis now."

Teyla smiled sweetly at the D'Janns who proved their intelligence by flinching.

Rodney refused to feel any pity for the D'Janns. Maybe they had done him a favour by pointing out his heart's desire but considering all they'd put him through he felt not letting Ronon kill them was gratitude enough.

Rodney didn't pay any attention to the farewells (Teyla), apologies (the D'Janns), subtle threats (Teyla), unsubtle threats (Ronon)... He leaned into Sheppard's side and closed his eyes, indulging his fascination with Sheppard's warmth and strength.

It was just _perfect._

Rodney's eyes shot open and he pulled away in sudden fear.

"What if this is another dream? How do I know this is real? How do I know you're...?"

He was silenced as strong arms yanked him close and firm lips covered his. Startled, he opened his lips and Sheppard took full advantage, sweeping in and exploring thoroughly. Rodney hummed in pleasure. John was kissing him.

John was kissing him.

And it was good, _really_ good, _really, really_ good... and yeah he was totally on board with this.

_All_ of him.

Sheppard finally pulled away and they silently stared at each other as they fought for control.

Rodney blinked. "Okay. I'm _convinced._ Let's go home."

 

—-

 

"Did that remind you of anything?"

"Ronon. Now is _not_ the time."

They had been marching through the forest for the past hour and were barely half way to the jumper. Rodney had spent his time alternating between formulising plans to integrate Asgard beaming tech into the jumpers and x-rated fantasies involving Sheppard.

"No really. That movie we saw last month. The one with men swinging through trees, and shooting arrows and the guy with the spoon..."

Rodney tuned in at that. Ronon's fascination with Earth movies was always entertaining.

"I believe you are referring to Robin Hood, The Prince of Thieves." It was seriously freaky how Teyla knew everything. It must be a mom thing.

Rodney snorted. "Oh how was this situation anything like that? Hey! Are you calling me Maid Marion? I am _not_ the damsel in distress! _Sheppard!"_

John grinned wickedly. "Now, Rodney. It could be worse. I was thinking apples and glass coffins, myself."

" _I_ am _not_ a Disney princess."

"Of course not, Rodney."

"And _you_ are _not_ Prince Charming."

"I wouldn't even suggest it."

Rodney glared at his team in frustration.

Teyla's half-smile displayed her amusement at the conversation. Ronon was grinning openly and Sheppard was maintaining his best innocent expression. Like that ever fooled anyone.

_One hour._

One pathetic hour of comfort after his terrible ordeal and they were back to normal service...

He trudged on ahead, calling over his shoulder. "I really am back. No dream reality could be as annoying as this."

Teyla's laughter echoed with Ronon's before she darted past quickly. Ronon answered her unspoken challenge and sprinted towards the jumper. Rodney shook his head as they disappeared. Ronon never would give up hope that he could beat Teyla in a race.

A smile tugged at Rodney's lips. "Yeah. I'm back alright."

Rodney shivered in pleasure as Sheppard stepped up behind him and ran a teasing hand down his side. John wound himself around Rodney, seeking comfort in closeness. His breath was warm against Rodney's neck as he leaned in to whisper.

"I'm sure you're right, McKay. But we should probably run some... _private_ tests when we get back. Just to satisfy you that I am real. I wouldn't want you worrying."

"Ah. Testing is good. I'm very fond of testing

Rodney arched his neck, inviting Sheppard to lick and suck at the exposed skin. Rocking back against Sheppard he began to rapidly calculate the number of tests he planned to run.

Sheppard pulled away abruptly, grinning at Rodney's frustrated groan. "We'd better hurry up and get back to Atlantis then."

Rodney's answering smile was open and joyful.

"There's no place like home."


End file.
